


Запах

by KeepCalmAndBePumpkin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 07:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepCalmAndBePumpkin/pseuds/KeepCalmAndBePumpkin
Summary: Киту нравится Лэнс





	Запах

**Author's Note:**

> Все герои совершеннолетние

Пьяный Лэнс пахнет все равно здорово: шампунем, немного едой и чем-то особенным, свойственным только ему. Кит чует это, несмотря на жуткую вонь той "привлекающей девушек" штуки, один черт, не работающей.

Надрывно скрипит старый диван, прогибаясь под руками и коленями Кита. Лэнс мирно спит. Пьяный, он выглядит все так же нелепо, глупо и при этом остается необъяснимо притягательным.

Можно ли называть их состояние опьянением? Вряд ли в той субстанции, что они выпили, был алкоголь, но действовала она схоже. Иначе как объяснить творящуюся в голове Кита неразбериху? Его желания, смелые прикосновения к чужому телу? В здравом уме он никогда не позволил бы сократить дистанцию между ними — до одного вдоха, до толщины ткани их одежды, — не позволил бы себе касаться губ спящего Лэнса и не думать о последствиях. 

Кит замирает, застанный врасплох собственной смелостью, не в силах оторвать взгляд от мирно лежащего Лэнса, боясь, что тот сейчас проснется, и что тогда будет, не хочется даже представлять. Но Лэнс спит, тихо бормоча во сне. Улыбаясь, он притягивает Кита к себе и обнимает, не открывая глаз.

Впервые в жизни Кит не спорит с Лэнсом. Он думает, что, возможно, ему стоит быть смелее и в следующий раз.


End file.
